Together Let's
by Winter Wonderlands
Summary: 50 cute moments, activities, and dates with the pairing Heiji and Shinichi. Fluff and Kisses everywhere!
1. Eat Breakfast

**A/N) Helloooooo Everyone! Wow, Been awhile! But Anyhoo, this is my first Detective Conan Story. I really, truly, honestly, Apologize for any horrible mistakes/writing, and OOC Characters. xD This is also my first Gay/Shounen Ai/Boys love story that I've ever really put work into and written, so If one of them seems like a girl, I'm sorry that's what I'm used to writing and I'll try to fix that as soon As possible.**

**All these ideas for the chapters came from a post I saw on tumblr with 50 cute date ideas, so I thought, Hey! HeiShin! So that's where I got these Ideas if anyone was curious...xD**

**Anyway, Read and Review, And I don't own Detective Conan! Look forward to more chapters, By the way! I got a lot of ideas for this one!**

* * *

Over the past hour, Shinichi was trying to sleep. Usually, this would be an easy task, but there were two problems.

One, someone downstairs was in the kitchen making breakfast, and they were very noisy about it. You could hear pans clattering together, cupboards opening and closing, the microwave beeping, and so on and so forth.

Two, Shinichi was cold. His blankets were on the floor and he was too lazy to grab them, and his usual source of heat was not clinging to him as usual.

Well, that explained who was in the kitchen.

Reluctantly, Shinichi grabbed his pillow and sat up, getting out of bed, intent on going to the kitchen to demand why this certain person had decided to wake up so early. It was 7:30 in the morning, for god's sake!

Dragging his pillow behind him, Shinichi walked to the kitchen, yawning multiple times on the way there. Finally reaching his destination, Shinichi leaned against the doorway and glared at the person in the kitchen.

"Okay, Hattori. Explain yourself." Shinichi demanded, stomping up to his tanned lover, who was happily making pancakes and bacon.

"Well, let's see. I woke up early, got hungry, so I made breakfast. That too hard ta understand, Kudo?" Heiji poked Shinichi on the nose, and Shinichi frowned, not happy with this explanation. Heiji realized this and sighed at Shinichi's behavior.

"Okay, So I was cravin' pancakes and I wanted to practice my cooking." Heiji shrugged, turning back to his pan and flipping a pancake.

"I don't understand how you can wake up and be this happy. It's too early for actually doing things that are somewhat productive." Shinichi mumbled, walking to the table with his pillow and laying his head down. "Too Early…" Shinichi yawned, tired all over again.

Heiji smiled at Shinichi, resisting from laughing. "If you fall asleep at the table, I'm not responsible for any bacon that lands on your face." Heiji told Shinichi, who just groaned and lifted his head up.

"If you would cook faster, I wouldn't be falling asleep all over again." And with that, Shinichi put his face back on the table, intent on getting some more sleep. Heiji walked over and patted Shinichi on the head, smiling down at him.

"You're pretty cute when you're sleepy, Shinichi." Heiji told Shinichi quietly, and Shinichi turned his head so he could look at Heiji.

"I look like a mess, Hattori. I've got bed hair." Shinichi pointed to his head, and Heiji grinned.

"Ya sure that's bed hair, Kudo?" Heiji whispered, grabbing Shinichi by his Shoulders and pushing him to a sitting position, getting dangerously close to his face. Shinichi's eyes widened. A few seconds ago, Heiji was calling Shinichi 'cute'…but now….This!

Shinichi opened his mouth to reply, darting his eyes to Heiji's lips, which kept inching closer and closer to his own with each passing second. Heiji was about to go in for the kill and stall breakfast for a very long time…

But the microwave beeped.

The bacon is done.

"Go get our food, mister." Shinichi pushed Heiji away, blushing. They've had this relationship for almost a year now, but he'd never get used to Heiji's little antics.

"Syrup or no syrup, Kudo?" Heiji asked, turning around to look at Shinichi.

"Syrup." Shinichi replied, watching Heiji as he moved about the kitchen. After a few minutes of turning things off, and going about the kitchen to get Shinichi's pancakes done, Heiji finally walked over with a plate of pancakes and bacon, setting them in front of Shinichi, then going back to get his plate and finally taking his seat.

Their breakfast was mostly silent, until Heiji spoke up.

"Kudo?"

"What is it now, Hattori?"

"Your hair is really smooth."

Shinichi left breakfast blushing and glaring at Heiji, who was laughing the whole time.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, There's the first chapter! Good? Bad? Suggestions for better writing? I'm all ears, guys! **

**Okie doke, Tune in for the next chapter! **


	2. Go to the Beach

_****_**A/N OHHHH MY GOOOOOOOOSH! Guys thanks you so much for the nice reviews and the story alerts~! I love you all!**

**Anyway, here you go! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

_**Together Let's…Go to the beach.**_

"Heiji, do we have to go?" Shinichi whined as he watched his boyfriend place multiple foods into a beach bag. Sure, the food looked good, but Shinichi wasn't up for this.

"Yes, Shinichi, we have ta go. That's the fifth time you've asked that." Heiji made sure to glare at Shinichi for a second, then ran to the bathroom to grab beach towels, Shinichi following right beside him.

"Okay, let's make a deal. If I don't have to go on the beach trip, I'll…" Shinichi paused, thinking of something to reward Heiji with. "I'll…make you cookies!"

Heiji busted out laughing at that. "Kudo, We all know you can't cook. Even with directions. You lived off ramen, bread, and take out before I moved in with ya." Heiji ruffled Shinichi's hair, then walked back to the kitchen to put the towels in the beach bag.

"That is a lie, I ate microwave meals too!" Shinichi called after him, crossing his arms and pouting.

Heiji walked out of the kitchen and marched up to Shinichi, getting in his personal space.

"H-Hattori, What're you—" Shinichi was interrupted when Heiji decided to pick him up and start to carry him like a princess to their bedroom. "PUT ME DOWN, WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" Shinichi yelled pushing at Heiji's shoulders and squirming around.

"Not a chance, Kudo!" Heiji grinned, but it left his face when Shinichi whacked him on the head. Heiji glared at Shinichi briefly and opened the door to the bedroom, tossing Shinichi on the bed.

"Get changed into your swimsuit, you're coming to the beach with me." Heiji flicked Shinichi on the forehead, then marched out of the bedroom.

"I HATE YOU!" Shinichi called after Heiji, shutting the door.

"LOVE YA TOO, KUDO!"

* * *

"Ah! Heiji, Shinichi, Ya showed up!" Kazuha smiled when the two boys came in sight. Heiji grinned back at her, and Shinichi just frowned and looked away.

"Shinichi, Is something the matter?" Ran asked curiously, seeing him frown and act annoyed. Shinichi shrugged in response.

"Sorry about Kudo, he's just angry that he had to come here today." Heiji sighed, frowning at Shinichi. "Come on, let's get goin' to the ocean!" Heiji grinned, his attitude changing from disappointed in Shinichi's behavior, to 'I'm-so-happy-we're-at-the-beach!'

Shinichi sighed, irritated. Ran and Kazuha smiled, and skipped off to the beach.

* * *

"Kudo, Come in the water!" Heiji grabbed Shinichi's arm, pulling him up. Shinichi frowned, dropping his book.

"But I don't want to get wet." Shinichi protested, sitting back down. Heiji crossed his arms, sitting down next to Shinichi, resting his head on Shinichi's shoulder.

Behind them, Kazuha and Ran watched the two interact.

"They're cute together." Kazuha commented happily, eating a pretzel. Ran nodded, stealing pretzels from Kazuha.

"Kudo, Please come swim with me, Pleaaase?" Heiji pleaded, wrapping his arms around Shinichi, cuddling up to him.

"Get off, Hattori, I'm not going to go swimming with you." Shinichi told him, lightly pushing at Heiji's head to get him off, but he stayed put.

"Please, Please, Please, Please, Pleaaaaase?" Heiji continued, dropping a Kiss on Shinichi's shoulder and looking up at him with Puppy eyes.

Shinichi bit his lip, blushing, then sighed. "Okay, Fine." Shinichi groaned, standing up with Heiji, who was grinning ear to ear.

Kazuha watched them go into the water, holding hands. "I'm glad Heiji found a guy like Shinichi." She commented, smiling at the two boys.

Ran just nodded silently, watching Shinichi go.

* * *

**A/N Anyway guys, Please keep it up with the reviews, I love them! Also, Please feel free to leave any comments on something I did wrong! :D**


	3. Stargaze

_**Together Let's…Stargaze.**_

"Oh! Over there, Look!" Shinichi sat up, pointing to the left of a large tree that was next to the two boys.

"Shinichi, that's not a meteor. That's an airplane." Heiji sighed, pushing Shinichi back down so they could go back to cuddling. Shinichi pouted and rested his head on Heiji's chest, and Heiji responded by placing a hand on Shinichi's hip.

"I haven't seen any Meteor's out here yet, Heiji. Are you sure they're falling tonight?" Shinichi asked skeptically. Heiji shrugged.

"Even if it ain't the meteor shower tonight, it's nice ta just lay out here and watch the stars." Heiji smiled, and Shinichi shrugged.

"That's only because you know most of the constellations. I can't even find the big dipper!" Shinichi sat up, glaring at Heiji. Heiji once again pulled Shinichi back down, and made him lay by his side.

"Okay, Kudo, Time for a constellation lesson." Heiji looked at the sky to find an easy one, then pointed at it. "See that trail o' stars right there? That leads off into some sorta…box thing? That's the big dipper." Heiji explained and Shinichi squinted his eyes to see it.

"I don't—No wait! I see it!" Shinichi smiled, turning on his side to look at Heiji. "Where did you even learn about constellations?"

Heiji turned on his side too, "I looked up most of them online and then went out every night with a chart. Wasn't that hard."

Shinichi just scooted closer to Heiji and kissed his cheek. "How cute, you're a little stargazer." Shinichi commented, snuggling up to Heiji again.

"Oi." Heiji laughed lightly, putting his arms around Shinichi and smiling down at him.

* * *

**A/N) I'm so sorry that this is so short! I was having major block and didn't know what to come up with! Hope you enjoyed it, anyway. I think it's kinda cute. I came up with it when that one Meteor shower happened awhile back and I was watching it with my Cousin. Twas Fun.**

**Soooo, Anyway Review! I also don't own Detective Conan, but we all know that.**


	4. Kiss at Midnight

**A/N Happy New Year, Everyone! Let us celebrate with a HeiShin update! Also, Sorry for not updating less!**

**Imagine them in whatever house you want to imagine them in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.**

* * *

_**Together Let's…Kiss at Midnight.**_

"Shin-Chaaan! It's almost the New Yeaaars!" A very drunk Heiji shouted, latching onto Shinichi's back.

"Who the hell let you near the bar?" Shinichi turned around, and frowned at his boyfriend, who hiccupped and grinned lazily.

"I let myself near it, Shin-chan. Don't'cha 'member the first time we met? I had drinks theen!" Heiji laughed, remembering that time. "Why can't I have it now?"

Shinichi just sighed, shaking his head.

Ran walked up then, tapping Shinichi on the shoulder. "Hey, You two!" She smiled. "You guys might want to pay attention, the countdown is starting!"

Shinichi turned to look at the television, Heiji letting go and linking arms with Shinichi. "Yeah! New Years, Woooooo!" Heiji shouted, fist-pumping the air.

Shinchi slightly elbowed Heiji, telling him to shut up. Heiji elbowed back, still smiling.

"Loosen up, Shin-Chan! It's the New Year!" Heiji laughed. Shinichi smiled a little bit because of the cheery attitude, then focused when he heard people shouting the countdown.

10…

Shinichi glanced over at Heiji. He hoped that Heiji still remembered the special New Years kiss that had to happen at Midnight.

9…

Heiji yelled the numbers with others, raising his fist with each number.

8…

7…

6…

5…

Shinichi took a deep breath. 5 seconds left.

4…

3…

Heiji unlinked his arms with Shinichi, and turned to him. Shinichi faced Heiji.

2…

Shinichi closed his eyes as Heiji leaned closer.

1…

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Heiji sealed their lips together, wrapping his arms around Shinichi. Shinichi kissed back, and the kiss was over all too soon.

"Happy New year, Shinichi." Heiji planted a little kiss on Shinichi's forehead, and Shinichi hugged the tan Osakan tightly.

"Happy New Year, Heiji."

* * *

**A/N Well, There is your update! Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated! **


	5. Get Ready Together

**A/N Bet you all didn't see this coming! It's update time! Sorry for the looong inactivity!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Detective Conan or the characters.**

* * *

_**Together Let's…Get ready together**_

It was the loud explosion that woke up Heiji.

"Dammit not again…" Heiji groaned, rubbing at his eyes to get the fuzziness of sleep away. He shivered, realizing Shinichi had taken all the blankets.

Again.

"Oy, Oy, Kudo." Heiji poked Shinichi's back, and Shinichi just stirred, turning over and cracking an eye open to look at Heiji.

"What." Shinichi demanded, sounded grumpy from being woken up.

"Your little friends over there just blew somethin' up again." Heiji pointed out the window, and Shinichi sighed heavily.

"It's Summer, I wanted to sleep in…" Shinichi muttered before sitting up and opening his window. "What did you blow up NOW, Agasa?!" Shinichi yelled to his neighbor, Professor Agasa, who was almost falling out of his own window.

"O-Oh, Shinichi! I wanted to wake you up! Didn't you say that you had a case today?" Agasa pointed out as Ai started to tug him back inside.

Shinichi looked confused for a second, then quickly shut the window and climbed over Heiji to get out bed, checking the time.

"Shin-Chan? What's goin' on?" Heiji asked when he saw his boyfriend stumble around the room, looking for clothes.

"I have a case today, idiot! I'm going to be late!" Shinichi snapped, hastily unbuttoning his night shirt and throwing it somewhere in the room.

"Okay, Okay, Calm down." Heiji held up his hands in surrender, and snorted a bit. "Yer puttin' your shirt on backward, Shin-Chan." Heiji pointed out, and Shinichi looked down, realizing that he was.

Shinichi face palmed, and taking off the shirt and putting it back on the correct way, then fumbling with the buttons.

"Yer worryin' too much, Shinichi. I'm sure yer not gonna be late. I'll take ya on my motorcycle, It's faster that way." Heiji laughed a bit, walking over and buttoning up Shinichi's shirt for him, then taking the tie out of Shinichi's hand and doing the job of putting it on his boyfriend.

"O-Oy. I can dress myself." Shinichi mumbled as Heiji tightened the tie.

"Yeaah…But it's more fun this way." Heiji kissed Shinichi on the forehead, causing the lighter skinned teen to blush, swatting at Heiji's face.

* * *

**A/N OKAY, Well it's not really getting ready together it's mostly just Heiji helping his boyfriend out…Oh well! Hope you enjoyed it, anyway! Reviews always appreciated!**


	6. Make a Couple Video

**A/N What's this? More updates? I think yes!**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning Detective Conan.**

* * *

_**Together Let's…Make a couple video**_

"Heiji? What are you doing?" Shinichi asked when he noticed Heiji sneaking around the corner with a video camera in his hand. Shinichi paused, glaring at the tanned Osakan. "Are you recording me?"

"Maaaaybee…." Heiji grinned, walking over with the video camera and putting it near Shinichi's face. Shinichi grinned a bit, pushing at the camera.

"What's with the sudden recording?" Shinichi asked, and Heiji turned the camera around so it was looking at him.

"Okay! Welcome to Heiji's vlog, Part 1!" Heiji announced.

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "We're just going to forget about this video recording, you know." He pointed out and Heiji pouted like that.

"Don't be like that Shin-Chan. Yer ruining my fun." Heiji lightly flicked him in the back of the head, and Shinichi squeaked when he got flicked.

"Oy, Hattori! What the hell?"

The sound of Heiji laughing was heard before the camera turned off.

* * *

"Here we see the wild high school detective, attempting to cook himself a meal. By the smell of burning food, I think he's failing." Heiji whispered, filming Shinichi cooking while Heiji occupied the kitchen table.

Shinichi briefly gave Heiji and his camera the middle finger before going back to cooking.

"The Wild detective is getting aggressive. It would be best to be as quiet as we could." Heiji whispered to the camera, placing it down on the table, still filming Shinichi. (The image capture more of his back and ass though)

The scooting of a chair was heard, and Heiji came into the picture, tip toeing behind Shinichi and wrapping his arms around Shinichi's waist, causing the smaller detective to jump.

"O-Oy, Hattori! Knock it off, I'm trying to cook!" Shinichi squirmed when Heiji shook his head, laughing a bit.

"Shinichi, Yer way past cookin'. Now yer just burnin' things on purpose!" Heiji pointed out, and Shinichi turned around, crossing his arms.

"And you could do better?"

Heiji booped Shinichi on the nose. "Shin-Chan, I'm the one who took cooking classes. Of course I can do better."

"Then get cooking~" Shinichi smiled and put a pot in Heiji's hand, Untying his apron and dropping it on Heiji's head, walking back to the table and sitting down, picking up the camera and filming Heiji as he put on his apron.

"Wha-Kudo, What're you doin?"

"Making Memories. Now shush and cook."

* * *

**A/N Wowie, Bad endings! Anyway! Hope you enjoyed, I apologize for any mistakes I made, It's like 4:30 in the morning right now and I'm a bit tired. Reviews Appreciated!**


End file.
